Personality Lines
by This-Rin
Summary: InuyashaKagome. A ChobitsInuyasha crossover. Kagome gets a persocom, but...it was a stolen one. And the owner wants it back, is it a chobit?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Chobits or any related characters. But- I do own a Sango badge (waves it)

**Authors Note: **About damn _time _I got my lazy ass back to writing, ne? Well, here we go again.

**Personality Lines**

**A Inuyasha/Chobits crossover**

**By ThisRin**

**Chapter One: Bargain **

"Okay, Kagome- you can open your eyes now!" her mother said excitedly, removing her hands from her now eighteen year old daughter's eyes.

Higurashi Kagome was celebrating her eighteenth birthday with her family (which consisted of her mother, her brother Souta and her grandfather), but soon she would move away from the outskirts of Tokyo and into the city to go to art-college! Of course, she could only afford to lodge in a house and commute to college, but she was looking forward to it no end. Her mother said she had a surprise for Kagome in Kagome's room, and she was about to find out what. Kagome wiped her jet-black hair out of her eyes and slowly opened them, her brown orbs adjusting to the light.

"What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome saw in front of her a person, standing a little taller than she was. But on second glance, she realised…

Her mother had brought her a _persocom_!

"Oh, mom! I love it!" she squealed, hugging her mother. "I don't know how you could _ever _afford it."

"Well" her mother blushed, pleased Kagome liked it "I had to get it second hand so…but- but- it still works and everything, apparently the owner didn't like it…"

"Oh, how could they not like it?"

Kagome pulled away from her mother and inspecting her persocom more closely.

He, for it was male, had long silver hair, which looked almost white in the light. He was dressed in an old-fashioned hakama and haori (AN: I think!). His eyes were closed as if in a deep thought and, perched on the top of his head were two dog-ears. Kagome leaned on her tiptoes and rubbed them, they were so soft!

"Ka-wa-iiiiii!" she cooed, rubbing them more, flicking the ends with her thumbs.

"Right!" her mother said, clasping her hands "Who wants birthday cake?"

"Me!" Chorused everyone

-

That night, Kagome looked from her desk to her persocom, she yawned sleepily.

"S'pose I better give you a name"

Kagome looked back at the manual, it held a list of names, but none Kagome liked.

_Thank you for buying a **Quality Second Hand Persocoms™ **persocom. The manual read._

_These persocom's memories have been erased so as to guarantee full pleasure of use. These also include their own individual OS, holding personality information and memory, allowing movement. All is needed to turn your own **Quality Second Hand Persocoms™ **persocom on is to flick the switch, which, in both male and female persocoms is…_

Kagome snapped the book shut. No! She did not just read that! That is **not** where the switch is!

She looked over her shoulder at her persocom, standing in the corner of her room, and blushed.

_'This can **not** be happening!' _Kagome thought desperately

"C'mon, Kagome…" she shook herself, "its not like he's a real person…you're not afraid, are you? Okay, yes. I am. But…"

She stood up, and creeped over to her persocom. _'Ah…this is so disgusting!'_

"But…" she whispered, rolling up her sleeve, "In order for him to work- I absolutely must do it!"

_'I bet the person who made these persocoms is just hacking it up right now, thinking about where they put the bloody switch'_ she thought, waving a hand in front of her persocom.

It would be easier if he didn't have the expression on his face as if he could wake up any second.

"Oh…gods…." She said weakly, looking at her watch "and it's too late to wake Souta…"

Kagome cringed, before slipping her hand down her persocoms trousers.

"…I feel like a dirty pervert," she added before…

CLICK

Kagome flipped the switch, and found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.

"Ah…uh…excuse me…ah…" Kagome mumbled, blushing furiously.


End file.
